


Day 54 - As Long as Necessary

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [54]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>'Next time he brings this up I’m either going to punch him or ask him to marry me.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 54 - As Long as Necessary

_'Next time he brings this up I’m either going to punch him or ask him to marry me._

_Wait. What?’_

John stares at himself in the bathroom mirror. 

He thinks back to their first kiss. Of course it happened at a crime scene. And felt perfectly natural.

But when they came home afterwards there suddenly was this awkwardness between them. Sherlock stood in the middle of the living room like he didn’t belong there and clearly had no idea what to do. Neither had John, to be honest.

He wanted to kiss Sherlock again but somehow he seemed more unapproachable in their living room than at a crime scene.

“John?”

Suddenly Sherlock looked insecure _and_ impatient at the same time and approaching him was the most natural thing again. John gently put one hand against his chest.

“How long have you been waiting?”

“As long as necessary.”

“How long would you have waited?”

“As long as necessary.”

“Do you... do you want to kiss me now?”

“No. I want _you_ to kiss _me_. To make certain that waiting is no longer necessary.”

The waiting had been over then but for some reason Sherlock still thinks John might leave any day. Maybe a ring will reassure him. John is definitely willing to try.

He grins at himself and takes a deep breath.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'wedding ring'.


End file.
